


There is 1 Impostor Among Us

by queuebey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Minor Violence, Outer Space, The Skeld (Among Us), X-EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebey/pseuds/queuebey
Summary: Baëkhyun infiltrates EXO’s mission. The objective: eliminating the entire group. The obstacle: the cute curly haired boy trying his best to connect those stupid wires.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75
Collections: Lil' Something Fest 2020





	There is 1 Impostor Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most self indulgent thing I have ever written  
> Thank you for the extra spicy mods for organizing this extra spicy fest ;)

Baëkhyun blended in perfectly with the rest of the group. It was a perfect plan, they would never be able to tell their gullible friend had been replaced with a clone. Now all he had to do was murder them one by one.

Baëkhyun wasn’t a bad person, he was just a pawn in a much greater plan, which was why real Byun Baekhyun sat safely in some cell and the rest of his friends were regrettably going to meet a not as pleasant fate that night. Unfortunately for them, differently from Baekhyun, who would be used to improve The Red Force’s ever increasing arsenal of powerful clones, the rest of EXO did not offer them any utility. If anything, they were a nuisance. It was a shame, really, that such powerful men were about to have their existence ended by one single imperfect clone.

Baëkhyun didn’t know exactly what this particular mission of EXO’s entailed, but he would blend in just fine if the lack of questioning glances from the eight others in the dropoff ship was enough to tell.

The boys got to work as soon as they arrived at the ESS (EXO Space Station), each of them seemingly having a list of their own tasks to complete in the broken ship. That Baëkhyun didn’t need an explanation for. Weeks prior, The Red Force had launched an attack to the Station, damaging it almost completely. He had heard from his superiors that they had managed to salvage the ship and it had spent days being fixed so it could at least retain position orbiting the EXO planet again, but, as he now learned, there was still much to do inside the Station. Baëkhyun assumed they were deployed here to take care of the last few petty tasks and proceed with the ship to complete some other, greater mission that would demand the presence of their best men. Too bad that was not going to happen.

Baëkhyun blended in perfectly, playing with the ship’s controls as if he knew the place like the palm of his hand, as if he were truly helping. He thought about what strategy he should employ to best complete his mission. Surely he couldn’t allow the team to complete their missions, he didn’t know when else he would have all eight of them in the same place, at the same time, so he had to act quickly. Still, he couldn’t simply try to take them all at once. Baëkhyun was powerful, but he knew his limits. Even if he tried to take two or three of them at once somewhere in the ship nothing would stop them from calling the others, and then he would certainly be done for. He had to play the slow game, use the ship’s layout to his advantage, get to them one by one and maintain appearances as best as he could.

So he went to work, avoiding the more crowded places and opting for when one of them was alone and no one was close to suspect him. Up until that point he had only been building the members’ trust, making small talk, pretending to complete tasks. He had seen every one of them, carefully building an alibi if something went wrong, except for one.

Kim Jongdae, like all of them, had his own special power: controlling thunder. Naturally, the boy had a strong affinity to electricity, and could work it like no other. So it was natural he would be in charge of fixing the electrical room. The first thing Baëkhyun noticed about that particular part of the ship was how secluded it was, how easily he could take him without a single soul ever noticing. Even better was how Baëkhyun’s own power played in his favor in this situation. Being able to control light so easily, he could sabotage the electrical room and blind the whole ship to what he was about to do. It was a perfect plan.

So Baëkhyun got to work switching off the lights and approaching Jongdae at the back of the room, who was seemingly very focused on fixing wires. Sparks flew from his hands to the torn cables, expertively binding them back together. Somehow the darkness didn’t affect him, nor the looming presence of Baëkhyun or the sword he carried with him.

The closer Baëkhyun got, the better he could discern his features. He didn’t need light to see in darkness nor had he not seen the man before, he had, he had fought him countless times and part of him hated to admit how much he admired the polish of his craft. But from up close, for the first time, he noticed the soft curls of his hair, the curve of his lips, the delicate movement of his fingers on the wires. Baëkhyun knew EXO was beautiful, breathtaking, even. He was a clone, after all, and he knew the man he was built after was of beauty so bright it could blind just about anyone. Even the scar that now adorned the high of his cheeks and nose, his original’s own doing, only accented his soft features. He knew of the eight men’s beauty, so why was he hesitant to cut the throat of the man he swore to destroy? When that was all he knew how to do, all he had ever aspired to do. Victory was right in front of him, and Baëkhyun could not move a muscle in the presence of Kim Jongdae.

Slowly, Jongdae turned around, finally noticing his presence after having completed the task.

"Oh, Baekhyun, hi! I didn't see you there." He smiled at him in the dark, "Are you done with your tasks?"

Baëkhyun hid his hands behind his back, his fingers gripping tightly onto the sharp sword.

"No, not yet. There's something I need to do first."

"What is it? You sound weird, is everything okay?" Jongdae lifted his right hand to allow for sparks to travel between his fingers, lighting up the space around them ever so slightly.

"Baekhyun, what happened to your face?" Jongdae took quick steps towards him, lifting his left hand to Baëkhyun's cheek, inspecting the injury.

He clutched the sword tighter, "It's nothing. I hurt myself on the reactor. Yixing healed me."

"A wound like this," he paused, "So precise. Only the blade of a sword could cause this."

 _Fuck_.

Jongdae extended his right hand out and looked behind Baëkhyun's back, finally noticing where his hands laid, tense.

"Is that a sword?" He stared at him in shock, taking a step back, "Baekhyun, what the fuck?"

The sparks on Jongdae's hand grew stronger, enough to illuminate the area closest to them almost completely.

"Where's Baekhyun?" He shouted, "What did you do to him?"

Finally breaking out of his shock, Baëkhyun tackled him to the floor, bringing darkness in with him as the confusion disabled Jongdae's powers momentarily.

Baëkhyun pointed the blade to his face, noticing the expression of pure fear that substituted the once focused pout on his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Jongdae asked in despair, lifting his right hand and bringing powerful waves of electricity inches to Baëkhyun's face.

"You're beautiful."

Noticing an opportunity, Jongdae pushed him back and ran off. He heard the clacking of the sword on the hard floor and looked back to the clone one more time, the adrenaline that flowed through his body allowing for him to glow in bright sparks of red and orange, illuminating a face that sombered in questions Jongdae had no answers for.

The last thing Baëkhyun heard before fleeing the ship was the voice of a man whose face would now haunt him for eternity yelling at the top of his lungs "There is an impostor among us!"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/eyebaus/status/1306624038735814658?s=20  
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
